Check valves with flapper (or “wafer”) type closure elements are utilized in many industries. The check valves are typically mounted in pipes or other such conduits enable fluid flow in one direction and prevent fluid flow in the opposite direction. The closure elements of the check valve are pivotally mounted on a hinge shaft and can be biased closed by a resilient element such as a hinge spring. The hinge shaft is typically mounted by press fitting the ends of the hinge shaft in through holes formed in a valve body. The valve body is then mounted in a pipe or conduit, for example, to enable air intake for an engine of an aircraft.
Conventional check valves can encounter problems because the hinge shaft may loosen and migrate out of the valve body. This issue is exacerbated by the high temperature and vibration environments of many types of check valves, particularly where there is a clearance between the valve body and the walls of the conduit in which it is mounted.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide methods and apparatus for satisfactorily retaining hinge shafts in check valves. In addition, it is desirable to provide check valves that securely retain their hinge shafts in high temperature and vibration environments. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.